1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and more particularly to a vehicle seat with a suspension mechanism for support of a cushion frame and an adjustment mechanism for adjusting a resilient force of the suspension mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. S-228039 is a vehicle seat equipped with a suspension mechanism of the type which includes a torsion bar spring assembled for support of a cushion frame. In the vehicle seat, it is desirable that a resilient force of the suspension mechanism can be adjusted in accordance with a difference in weight of a passenger seated on a seat cushion to enhance a seating comfort of the vehicle seat. In adjustment of the suspension mechanism, however, a reaction force of the torsion bar spring against a load applied thereto is adjusted only in a limited extent. For this reason, a deflection amount of the suspension mechanism is limited as shown by a dotted curve A in FIG. 18. This deteriorates the seating comfort of the vehicle seat and causes a bottomed feel on the seat cushion.